Anything but what it seems
by untiltherosebleeds
Summary: SasuNaru Naruto and Sasuke live in a world where everything is nothing as what it seems to be. I just threw in three or four one shots together and mixed with the plot to get a story going...ect.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**AN: Before I get started I just have to say a few things. First sasu x naru story and my first yoai! So please be kind. The time line is having problems so just stick with me here I may say things like the timeskip didn't happen, or it did everyone just died, or something like that, so if you can't stand that read it and then flame me and kill it for the rest of your friends, cause i'm starting Yoai and if it is crappy I'll stop. Moving on. Only in this chapter it will seem like it is going to be Sakura and Sasuke together... ew. But I couldn't make Sasuke that big of a cold hearted bitch, or bastard, whichever you prefer. This is almost like three one short all put together to follow the same story line. The flash backs will always be together and the normal timing is always together. It gets a bit confusing with the flashbacks so if needed after you read the flashback go back to what happened in the non-flashback, and it could be read like that skipping the flashback part. I just didn't want to have millions of one shots. Italicized and bold is me talking and just italicized is the flash back. Sometimes they may switch without warning.**

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the white plaster walls of Konoha's hospital. He sat on the concrete bench that was placed outside room 342A They wouldn't let him in, the nins in the white uniforms wouldn't let him in. Of all people the last uchiha, they wouldn't let him in. He began to recall the past events that lead up to this moment, and it scared him shit-less. The dobe inside wasn't even suppose to be alive. Sasuke was the one who found his dead rotting corps hidden along the ditch. Sasuke was the one who dragged the lifeless body back to konoha. So why was the blond under the knife and bleeding intensely in the room behind him.

The door slammed open with a loud bang to the other side of the wall. "Take him to Tsunade-sama." The head med-nin called out, all of them obvious to the blacked haired jounin sitting right there. The med-nins nodded quickly. "What the hell is going on." Sasuke yelled to a few of the remaining med-nin. A pink haired girl suddenly perked up.

"Sasuke-kun, you came to see me?" Sasuke wanted to slap her upside the head right about now. His pink haired team mate seemed to always forget the task at hand whenever Sasuke was in the room. It pissed sasuke off deeply. For the time being Sasuke ignored the pink haired girl and asked again, "What the hell is up with Naruto?"

A brown haired girl blushed deeply at seeing Sasuke within 10ft. of her. "So Sasuke," She asked idmeatly latching onto Sasuke. "are you really the last Uchiha?" Sasuke shrugged the girl off as the pink haired girl fumed. "Don't you dare say those things to MY Sasuke-kun. He doesn't need the memories."

* * *

**AN: Short I know. But I need to have it this way. Tell me what you like of it so far. I'll but up a new chapter everyday. Yes there is a catch. It will only be one page long, but it will be wherever the page ends, so no cliff hangers. I know you all are deeply depressed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I thought that you guys needed a bit more stuff so here you go, chapter 2.

* * *

**

Sasuke started to get really angry he wanted to know what was going on. "Sakura," He asked the pink haired girl, "I really don't care about that. What I do care about is our team mate. You know the blond blue-eyed one." Sasuke said really ticked off. Sakura's face turned into a frown. "um... we aren't really suppose to give outside information to non-med-nins." She said sadly looking down at her feet. To tell the truth, no one knew what was up with Naruto. Trauma to the head, deep wounds in just about every imaginable place, four broken ribs, he was placed under a genjutsu that wasn't estimated to break for another three or four days, signs pointing to being poisoned such as: uncontrollable thrashing, color disfigurement, and undialated pupils. And the thing that confused Sakura so much was that all of these problems Kyuubi could fix in a flash, but nothing was happening.

Sakura choked back a sob and flung herself into sasuke's arms, forgetting that a few moments ago she had been working with blood, and most likely had it all over her cloths. "Sasuke I don't want to loose a patient." Sakura was the chief med-nin in control over Naruto. All the other med-nin chiefs had been assigned on missions out of the country and could not be re assigned. Tsunade thought it would be bad to have Sakura, a former student of hers and Naruto's early Genin crush, to be working on the boy, but no one else could work on the sunshine boy.

"Expecally if it is Naruto. I already know that I messed up in places. The genin are harder to control than I at first though." The pink haired med-nin cried into sasuke's chest. Sasuke Wasn't good with these type of things. Uchihas were dark and unfeeling, they were suppose to hide there emotions from the world, so even when he was young he didn't know how to comfort a person. He didn't think that sakura was using this to just get a hug. She was actually crying, and she was looking to him for help.

The Uchiha uncerently placed a hand on Sakura's back. "uh... well now Tsunade is working on him, don't worry, he'll be fine. Sometimes people need help." He said unsure of his words even to himself. He felt as if he was lying to himself as the words fell out of his mouth. Sakura nusseled into Sasuke, "But, you don't know how bad it really is. You can't bring the dead back to life." Sakura said before she realized how she had said it. Sasuke tensed. "He's-already-?" Sasuke couldn't take knowing that his friend had died not only once but twice. ((AN:// I know slightly confusing, but it will all make since in a really long flashback)) The first time had been hard to take on everyone. Sasuke the most seeing the dead rotting corps that symbolized Konoha's bright shinning sun. He changed his mind to other things, things that he could stand.

Sakura took a deep breath, "Well he isn't dead, yet." That calmed Sasuke slightly until the yet came. A light buzzing started to occur and sakura pulled a black box out of her pocket. She dashed off not without shouting a quick 'Got to go. Tsunade.'

Sasuke stood there still frozen at the expediency of what just happened. He looked at where the girl had been, blood dotted his pale skinned hand. He sighed knowing exactly whose it was. He balled his hand into a fist and fell back to where the bar of the end frame of the bed should of been. He sat there as floods of memories flashed up into his head and took him back a year ago**  
**

* * *

** ::One Year Ago: Right after the Jounin exams. Naruto and Sasuke both pass::**

* * *

_The two boys, or should I say teens, Sasuke was just hitting the age of 17 while Naruto was still 16, stood outside Tsunade's office. They still had there same basic traits, Naruto had piercing blue sapphire eyes, while Sasuke dressed in his usual black/blue uniforn and hair was the same, just a tad bit bulkier. A few things had changed, Naruto wasn't wearing so much orange. He out grew his old suit and got a bigger blacker -but still orange- jacket. Sasuke almost wanted to hit the dobe for still going with orange, but after so many years of wearing that same color everyday Sasuke couldn't picture Naruto in any other color and looking hott as hell._


End file.
